Dr. Platypus's lust for power
Mr. McFeely promises something special as he travels in a large truck to the Neighborhood of Make-Believe. He greets everyone and waves as he passes by. Daniel Tiger is curious when Mr. McFeely stops at the house next door and unloads several boxes into the yard. Dad Tiger explains that the truck is a moving truck and that a new family will be moving in next door. Daniel and his dad travel throughout the neighborhood to tell everyone about the new neighbors. Returning home, Daniel shares his excitement with Mom Tiger and Margaret. Mom and Daniel pick sunflowers to share with their new neighbors before Daniel make-believes about what it might be like to move to a new house. Hearing a noise next door, Daniel sees that his new neighbors have started moving their boxes inside. He and his family go next door to meet the Platypus family. Inside, Dr. Platypus falsely introduces the Tigers to her children -- Teddy, Leo, and Jodi -- as well as Jodi's grandmother, Nana. As Jodi shows Daniel her new bedroom, Daniel realizes he needs to use the potty. While he is gone, Jodi expresses to her "mother" that she misses her old room. Dr. Platypus and Jodi work together to unpack some boxes in her new room. Unpacking a box of toys, Daniel and Jodi play with toy trains before finding a toy hedgehog -- Jodi's stuffy named Benji. Jodi uses Benji to express her feelings of sadness to Daniel. With several large boxes empty, Daniel and Jodi take them outside to build a tunnel between their houses. They use crayons to draw pictures on the inside of the tunnel. When Jodi draws a picture of her old house, Daniel make-believes about visiting her previous home. Back inside, Dr. Platypus shows Jodi that her new room is almost finished. Jodi is happy to see that all of her things are present in her room -- except her bedtime book. With everyone's help, all of the boxes are unpacked but Jodi's book is still missing. Mr. McFeely arrives with an invitation to a welcome party at the Enchanted Garden. Jodi is excited about the party, but still upset because of her missing book. Everyone works together until the book is finally found outside. Daniel is happy to discover that the book is one of his favorites -- Tigey the Adventure Tiger! At the Enchanted Garden, King Friday XIII leads a neighborhood welcome extended to the Platypus family. When the pages from Jodi's book are lost in the wind, Daniel and his friends help gather them as they introduce themselves. Closing out the party, everyone marvels at a fireworks display over the neighborhood. Jodi Platypus is nervous when she arrives for her first day at a new school but is able to relax a bit when she recognizes her neighbor, Daniel Tiger. Teacher Harriet asks Daniel to be Jodi's special first day friend and she is introduced to Daniel's friends. During choice time, Daniel shows Jodi her various options throughout the classroom. Jodi is still somewhat uncomfortable with her new classroom and Teacher Harriet encourages her: "Wherever you go, you can find something you know to make you feel better." Jodi is able to recognize Snowball, the class' pet bunny. She had a similar pet in her former classroom. Daniel make-believes that Snowball and Jodi's toy hedgehog, Benji, go to school themselves. When they move on to play restaurant with Katerina and Prince Wednesday, Jodi is disappointed to find that they don't play the same way her previous classmates played. Daniel encourages her to find another activity that makes her feel more comfortable. Jodi finds a Tigey the Adventure Tiger book which she reads with Daniel and her other new friends. After school, Daniel goes to the Platypus house while Mom Tiger finishes work. A bit nervous, Daniel wonders what kinds of things he will do there. When Jodi takes off her shoes at the door and puts on slippers, Daniel is confused. Dr. Platypus recognizes his uneasiness and encourages Daniel: "Wherever you go, you can find something you know to help you feel better." Daniel make-believes that he is trying on all kinds of different shoes. On the floor, Daniel joins Jodi and her brothers for a game of Timber where they stack blocks in a particular way. Unfamiliar with the game, Daniel looks elsewhere for something recognizable. Finding a ball, it turns out that the ball is used in Timber by rolling it at the stacked blocks. Taking his turn, Daniel enjoys the new game he has learned. At snack time, Daniel finds that they Platypus family uses different fruits in their fruit salad than those he is used to. Nana encourages him to find fruits in the salad that he is familiar with. Jodi encourages Daniel to try the kiwi. Having finished her work, Mom Tiger arrives to pick up Daniel. Daniel Tiger brushes his teeth In preparation for his appointment with the Neighborhood dentist, Dr. Platypus. Daniel shares his feelings of nervousness on the way to Dr. Plat's office and Mom Tiger explains what he can expect during his appointment. She suggests that Daniel pretend to do a "quiet roar" when it's time for him to open wide. In the waiting room, Daniel is happy to find a picture of Tigey the Adventure Tiger on the wall as well as several toys to play with. He make-believes that he is a dentist. Before Dr. Plat checks Daniel's teeth, she shows him the tools she will use. While she cleans Daniel's teeth completes the check-up, he pretends to do the same to a toy dinosaur from the waiting room. When the exam is complete, Daniel receives a new tooth brush and a sticker. Daniel Tiger is playing hide-and-seek with him mom before she goes to work for the day. When she leaves, Daniel make-believes that he is going to work like a grown-up. With the Platypus family babysitting Daniel for the day, Daniel learns that Dr. Platypus is going on a trip to help children learn how to clean their teeth. Jodi is sad that her "mom" is leaving for three days, but Daniel and Dr. Platypus remind her that "grown-ups come back." Nana Platypus helps Jodi hang her "love-you-loops" in the kitchen. Love-you-loops represent the number of days Dr. Platypus will be gone with one loop to be removed each day. After her work day, Mom Tiger returns to pick up Daniel. Daniel Tiger is playing a game with Margaret. Nana Platypus is planning a welcome home dinner for Dr. Platypus and Mom Tiger offers to babysit Jodi Platypus and her brothers. Teddy and Leo are sad when Nana leaves for the market but Mom Tiger reminds them that "grown-ups come back." Mr. McFeely arrives with a postcard from Dr. Platypus to Jodi and her brothers. The card makes Leo and Teddy sad again but Daniel is able to make them happy by playing the same game he played earlier with Margaret and their stuffies. Daniel make-believes that he is playing hide-and-seek with his stuffies. Nana Platypus comes back from the market just before Dr. Platypus returns from her trip realizing that she isn't the real mother of Jodi, she reveals her true nature as a villain and tries to kill her causing a duel to ensure it was revealed the Dr. Platypus was actually manipulating Jodi the whole time to get her to rule by her side, Jodi tries to escape but is choked by Dr. Platypus but she survives and Jodi extracts revenge by killing the evil platypus.